1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of establishing a signal path between at least two apparatuses belonging to a collection of signal-processing apparatuses of which each apparatus is connected to a switching device by means of a respective universal connector which is identical for each apparatus, and which apparatuses and the switching device are connected to a bus for transferring commands, said method comprising the steps of:
generating, by a first apparatus of said collection, a report command for the switching device and at least one further apparatus; PA0 supplying said report command on the bus; PA0 generation after the report command has been supplied to the bus, of an identification signal by at least one further apparatus, which was specified in the report command, and transferring said identification signal to the switching device via a predetermined pin of the relevant connector. PA0 recognition, after reception of said report command, by the switching device of the connection to which the relevant connector of the first apparatus is connected; PA0 recognition, after reception of said identification signal, by the switching device of the connection to which the relevant connector of the further apparatus is connected; PA0 establishing by the switching device of a signal path between the recognized connection of said first apparatus and the recognized connector of said further apparatus. PA0 reception of the connection request signal; PA0 generating an identification request signal; PA0 supplying said identification request signal via the bus to the first apparatus; PA0 generation by the first apparatus upon reception of said identification request signal, of an identification signal and supplying said identification signal to the switching device via the said predetermined pin of the relevant connector of said first apparatus; sequentially sensing each time the predetermined pin of the connectors by the switching device and recognition of the relevant connector having the identification signal on said predetermined pin.
The invention also relates to a set comprising a collection of signal-processing apparatuses and a switching device, in which each apparatus is connected to the switching system by means of a respective universal connector, which is identical for each apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Such a method or such a set is generally known, for example, from computer or telephone networks. The various apparatuses formed, for example, by computer stations or telephone sets are connected to a bus via which commands, for example, report commands, are transferred. The various apparatuses are also connected to a switching device (for example, an interface module or an exchange) by means of a universal connector. When a signal path is to be produced between a first apparatus and a further apparatus in order to transfer an information signal from the first to the further apparatus, a report command is then given to the switching device by said first apparatus. Said report command also comprises a key (for example, the destination address or the subscriber's number) for the further apparatus. In computer and telephony networks the locations of the first and the further apparatuses are known or the key is constructed so that the location of the further apparatuses can be simply derived herefrom. A signal path can then simply be established between the respective connectors of the apparatuses between which the information signal is to be transferred when the locations and hence the connectors to which the apparatuses are connected are unambiguously known or can be determined unambiguously. In certain apparatuses, for example audio or video apparatuses, it is known either to use for each apparatus a specific connector or to use the same universal connector for all apparatuses and to reserve a fixed connector connection for each apparatus connected to the switching device so that the connections between specific apparatuses in the switching device can be realised by means of a switch to be operated by the user.
A fixed reservation of certain connections for certain apparatuses, however, considerably restricts the flexibility in the construction of such apparatuses, and moreover it is not user-friendly. When, however, said fixed reservation for certain connections is omitted and the above-described method is used, the problem occurs that the switching system does not know to which connector an apparatus is connected. Since the locations of the apparatuses are unknown the known switching device can no longer produce the signal path.